Tsuki no Utas
by Dakishimeru
Summary: Short stories of the Naruto gang after Sasuke's betrayl. Songs used in the stories, no flaming please. It's mostly a SakuraxNaruto and SasukexSakura type thing. Rating may stay the same, enjoy.


**Hey guys this is Dakishimeru here, back with another brand new story! I hope you enjoy this story! Or well, to me it kinda seems like one shots, but anywho, I hope you enjoy them! I worked hard on the first chapter! So seriously, if you enjoy this fiction, please feel free to review and favorite! I honestly hope you do, it would make my day! Anyway, time for the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, it belongs to Kishimoto-sama as do all the other characters made in the anime/manga. I'm only borrowing them for use of my fanfiction. The songs used in this fiction do not belong to me either, they belong to Camui Gackt. **

**Now onward with the story!  
**

* * *

  
Crimson colored eyes flashed- an emotion that wasn't unfamiliar for him; anger. He wasn't angry at anyone in general- oh no. Sasuke Uchiha doesn't get mad and show it, however, despite his usual cold, unemotional, onyx colored eyes, his kekkei genkai- the Sharingan always seemed to show his true emotions. He always found it odd that when he had his kekkei genkai on, his emotions were sitting on his sleeves practically, even though he had his stotic face still remain. However, when it was inactivated, it was hard to tell his emotions, his face usually appearing that of a well played poker face. A soft, but obviously rough sigh escaped his pale colored lips.

_**Dare ga fusagareta kono hitomi no oku Ni fureru no darou  
yureru kagerou no naka de mitsumeteita tsuki ga warau**_

_I wonder who's touching the depths of my closed eyes  
the moon that I gazed at inside of the wavering heat laughed_

A thought flushed all over him. He quickly remembered why he was anger again. He was thinking of _them_. It's not like he still didn't care about them, it was just that, he couldn't. It was his choice, he chooses to care, and yet now, he wasn't supposed to. They were the enemy now, or so says his now sensei- Orochimaru. He wasn't native enough to believe, _everything_ that came out of the former sannin's mouth. Though, when Orochimaru said that his former teammates were now the enemy that made him think.

_**Mimimoto de sasayakihajimeru rekuiemu no yuuwaku o  
kizutsukeru koto de shika osaerarenai mama de**_

_Only the seduction of the requiem that started being whispered into my ear  
curbed me from wounding others_

A scowl quickly came upon him as he adjusted his new attire. The required wear that Otogukare shinobis- purple and white wear. He frowned, why PURPLE of all colors. He would have at least thought that Orochimaru would have a backbone and choose like black for the main color instead of purple. Though, complaining about his looks wouldn't change them, nope, they would never. His eyes closed, concealing his crimson colored eyes. He ran his callused, pale colored hands through his now long raven colored hair.

_**Itami o yami ni sarawareta boku wa  
kaeru koto nado deki wa shinai kara...**_

_My pain is taken away by the darkness  
because I can't return..._

His thoughts quickly returned to his former teammates. He really did miss them, and was angry at himself for leaving them. Leaving behind the only ones that truly cared about him, the amount of happiness he had there, everything. He lost everything just for the sake of _revenge_. Revenge against the man that killed off his entire clan- Itachi Uchiha. They may be brothers, but Sasuke never considered him part of his family after the Uchiha massacre. If anything, he was the main enemy.

_**chigireta bara o mune ni daite  
shinku no umi ni ochiteyuku  
kasanariau karada no ue de  
shinu made odoritsuzukeru**_

_I embrace the torn rose to my chest  
And fall into the crimson sea  
I continue dancing upon  
The piled bodies until I die_

Another sigh escaped him, he shouldn't reminisce on his brother- no, he wanted to think about his former life in Kohona. His friends, his loving and wonderful friends, the only people who he truly felt cared about him. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake.

_**itami o yami ni sarawareta boku wa  
kaeru koto nado deki wa shinai kara...**_

_My pain is taken away by the darkness  
Because I can't return..._

Naruto, he felt like he was a brotherly figure to him. Always making him want to achieve more and beyond. He was always so hyper, perky, loud and a huge troublemaker. To many, that's a big no-no in the world of ninjas, but Naruto…Naruto defies the laws of ninja hood with his own way of the ninja. He's dedicated, hardworking, determined to make his way in history, weather he has to do it the easy way, or the hard way. Sasuke would always remember the crazy blonde haired, cerulean eyed boy, even till death. Though, whenever he thought of him, a smirk would always come across him. I guess old habits die hard.

_**mogaki kurushimu emono no you ni  
ishiki wa ubarareru mama ni  
kairaku ni oborete kieteyuku  
tsumetai kono ude no naka de**_

_Like struggling, suffering prey  
My consciousness is taken from me  
I drown and disappear in pleasure  
Cold, inside of these arms_

Kakashi, the only person he might consider an older brother or fatherly type figure. He would always read his perverted novels; _Icha Icha Paradise_ while training cell seven. At first, he always thought of Kakashi as a lazy, no good for nothing shinobi who just snaked his way through the rankings. Though, when he first saw his sensei in action, he gained a new respect for him. Never had he had seen someone with such power and dedication to teamwork as his sensei did. He always amazed with him after- though he would never admit or show it. He had to admit though, when his sensei first told him that he was going to teach him the Chidori, Sasuke felt pure bliss inside. He was so happy that his sensei was going to teach him his signature move! He never felt so alive while learning a technique, and for that, he'll always remember his sensei.

_**chigireta bara o mune ni daite  
shinku no umi ni ochiteyuku  
kasanariau karada no ue de  
shinu made odoritsuzukeru**_

_I embrace the torn rose to my chest  
And fall into the crimson sea  
I continue dancing upon  
The piled bodies until I die_

Sakura…

"_If you leave, I'll scream!"_

"_S-Sasuke…I-I…I love you! I love you more then anything!"_

"_Sakura…Thank you…"_

A frown quickly adorned his face as he remembered of his female teammate…He hadn't realized how much he hurt her, day after day, week after week, mission after mission. Always scowling at her and commenting how weak and annoying she is or telling her she needs to focus on her training then her hair. She was only trying to care, only trying to get him to notice…And he failed in seeing that. She was the only one who came in every morning into the hospital, bringing him food, and talking to him. She always worried over him, cried, and even fought to save both him and Naruto's life during the Forest of Death during the chuunin exams. He frowned more, the more he thought about her, the more he realized how horrible he was to her. He looked up from his training area he had been, a green colored area, and a lone willow tree, swaying in the wind. His back against the willow tree's trunk, looking up at the now darking sky; rain, it was going to rain soon. Rain, the only weather he felt would suit his emotions right now. He wasn't mad anymore; he was now…Evoked in sorrow and disgust in himself. He wished he never betrayed his home village of Kohona, left his friends for revenge, and shatter the heart of the only person who truly loved him with all her heart…

_**Chigireta Bara o mune ni daite  
shinku no umi ni ochiteyuku  
kasanariau karada no ue de  
shinu made odoritsuzukeru**_

_I embrace the torn rose to my chest  
and fall into the crimson sea  
I continue dancing upon  
the piled bodies until I die_

Sasuke Uchiha doesn't get mad and show it…But he does get sad and shows it…

* * *

Wow, well anyway, I really liked how this chapter came out for me! I hope you enjoyed it too! Next song I'm using in the fiction is _wa su re na i ka ra_ by Gackt off his _**Moon**_ album! I hope you enjoyed this, constructive critisim is welcomed! No flaming please! 


End file.
